<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pop Goes the Wastrel... by UnderDorkTale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995358">Pop Goes the Wastrel...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale'>UnderDorkTale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Happy Few (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Memory Loss, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at writing Summaries) (ALSO THIS IS A REWRITE OF JOYFUL PARADICE!)<br/>She awoke in the dark with nothing but a gash in her head and in a puddle of blood. What happened to this mysterious woman who can't even remember her own name? Will Dr.Gilbert and Constable Morris help her regain her memories or will it forever be locked behind Lightbearer's book of secrets.</p>
<p>I guess you'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pop Goes the Wastrel...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up on a cold surface, I stared up at the stars…the smell of copper filled my nose and It felt as of I was lying in a rain puddle, I turned my head slowly as my eyes adjusted to the darkness taking in my surroundings. I sat up slowly and felt the water dripping from my back and rubbed my head, I winced when I felt the gash on the side of my head. I looked down at my hands and the dark crimson liquid covered my fingers. </p>
<p>I was in nothing but a short night gown, in my hand was a mask, a piece of it was missing and it was covered in blood. The lips of the mask were a blood red, a beautiful shade. I grab hold of the nearest object to help me gain my balance, I hear the faint sound of footsteps and whistling. My heart started to race as the steps came closer, there was no where to go, the place was a dead end. My breath quickened when I saw a man come around the corner.</p>
<p>His lips formed a Cheshire Cat smile, he had a baton and a badge on the left side of his chest that has rows and rows of small round buttons. His eyes looked down at my frail and weak body “Good evening miss. What are you doing past curfew?” he asked with deep silky voice. I couldn’t answer, I couldn’t speak...my throat burned. </p>
<p>I hissed when my head started to throb “Is there a problem ma'am?” He asked and I looked up at him and with a scratchy throat, I replied “H…Help…m..me…” the mans eyes widened and immediately kneeled down in front of me, I backed away out of instinct “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. You need help.” He said and extended a gloved hand out to me. I looked at his hand then back at him, I was hesitant…I don’t know him or where I was, I didn’t even know what my first name was. I slowly took his hand and soon I was hoisted over his shoulder, my breath hitched when I realized that I wasn’t in a puddle of water…I was in a puddle of blood.</p>
<p>I felt my stomach churn in disgust, I suddenly felt nauseous and before I could warn the man who’s shoulder I was slung over, I bring up what was left in my stomach. The man stopped in his tracks before sighing “There goes a good uniform…” he mumbled as he continued walking into the night. At that point my eyes felt heavy, everything was starting to blur again. The last thing I saw was the face of a smiling man that I didn’t recognize.</p>
<p>I awoke in a white room, I was laying on a firm surface, a thin material was draped over me. For several minutes it seemed like a blur, everything felt numb to the touch. I heard a door creek open and another man slowly walked towards me. His unsettling grin spoke many things, perhaps he was a doctor? The green fedora and thin mustache told me other things. </p>
<p>My heart raced faster when he loomed over me “Well, good morning Miss. Quite the beating you've gotten last night!” he said with a unsettling chuckle at the end. I tried avoid eye contact with him “You should be lucky! Constable Morris found you in an alley way late last night. He also needed a change of uniform, but he said it was the least of his problems.” The Doctor said as he turned around and walked towards a small metal table.</p>
<p>I was still weak to sit up properly but I could hear him fiddling with something on the table, he held up something towards the light and I could see the point of a long needle. My breath hitched and a rush of adrenaline caused me to shot up in the bed making it creek beneath my weight. The doctor perked up and gave a deep sinister chuckle, he turned around with the needle in his hand, inside was a light orange liquid “Come now dear, don’t look so frightened…it won’t hurt much.” He said and I gave a hoarse yelp before rolling from the bed and falling on the floor with a thump.</p>
<p>I quickly shuffled away from him as fast I could, my heart raced with fear as he came closer “Now, now Miss. Don’t make this difficult for yourself. Just take your medicine like a good girl.” He said with a dark chuckle. I shuffled back before my back hit the cold wall, this gave the doctor the chance to inject the liquid. He grabbed me by the throat before sticking the needle in the side of my arm. It was painful but when it was finished, all that pain seemed to fade away into the void of drowsiness. </p>
<p>I awoke once again, this time, instead of total silence…I heard bickering. It came from beyond the large iron door. I blinked a few times before eventually sitting up, I hissed in pain as I held my sides with both of my hands, the right side of my head stung, it felt as if lemon juice was poured onto an open wound. I slowly swung my legs so that I sat on the bed, the pain of my ribs getting worse as I moved. I clenched my teeth as I pushed myself off and tried to stand, my feet gave in beneath me in the process and I fell to the floor in a thump. I heard the bickering stop and the door opened to reveal the two men that I met from the night before. </p>
<p>My heart beat started to escalate and laid there on the floor in a frozen panic, the man in the Green hat moved closer, I saw his lips move but I couldn’t hear a thing, I was so occupied with the sound of my quick beating heart that I didn’t hear a word he was saying… Then I look at the other man who crouched down so he would look less intimidating, but he looked more terrifying than before. I quickly started scuffling back, trying to get away from the two men. Eventually I bumped into my bed and I slid under it, I curled up into a ball, my ribs were painfully sore but in that moment It didn’t phase me.</p>
<p>I heard a tsk from the doctor before I saw his feet disappearing from under the bed, another pair just stood there…standing still. I crawled closer as I peeked from underneath the bed, I looked up into the eyes of the officer, who tipped his hat and walked out as soon as I made eye contact with him. I came out of my hiding spot when I knew I was in the clear.</p>
<p>The next day, I sat on the edge of the bed twiddling my thumbs. I didn’t want to touch the radio or the bookshelf that was placed in the room. For some reason, it almost looked like I was waiting for someone to arrive. As I sighed out of boredom the door opened and I sprung up, ready to hide once more. But the door opened and a plate of food was placed inside the room and the smell hit my nose almost immediately. My stomach gave a desperate growl as I looked at the plate, it had cuts of processed meat, some berries and cup of dark liquid that seemed to have a bitter smell to it.</p>
<p>I took a bite out of the meat and slowly but surely I cleaned my plate, after I was done I headed back to my bed and the door opened to reveal the Constable…he bent down to pick up the plate and walked out, tipping his hat before leaving.</p>
<p>This went on for several weeks, he leaves food, I finish my plate and he comes and collects it. I’ve started leaving my plate by my bedside table, I wanted to see if he was willing to come closer. He would often arrive when I was half asleep or high on medication. I could see the hurt in his eyes, he tried his hardest. It made me a bit guilty, he was the one who got me to safety…</p>
<p>I bit my lip as I started thinking on a plan to get him closer to me, he must have gotten orders from the doctor to not come near me because I might be a threat to his safety. I didn’t want to hurt him, even if I wanted to I wouldn’t land a blow on him. I’m weak and fragile, but to be fair. My flight and fight senses have been off the wall lately. I had to behave…and sit still.</p>
<p>The next day I waited for my food by the door, it opened and a plate slid onto the floor with a slight plop. I took the plate and before the door closed I uttered a few words “T-Thank you…” it came out like a whisper in the empty room, the door was kept open for a little while longer before it eventually closed. </p>
<p>I gave a tiny smile ‘It actually worked' I thought to myself and head back to bed, resting my head on the soft pillow, before I can drift into a dream a blaring screech was heard, almost like an intercom “Miss?” I heard a voice say “Miss, can you hear us?” the voice said “Y-Yes!” I said, my voice cracking in the process “Oh! Alright. My name is Dr.Gilbert, I’m one of the head Doctors in Wellington Wells.” The doctor said through the speakers.</p>
<p>My heart started racing a bit as I looked around the room a bit “Turn to the window…” the voice said and I turned around to face a giant rectangular window, peering from beyond the glass was the doctor “That’s a good girl. Constable Morris said that since you were so polite this morning, we decided to finally speak to you.” The doctor said, I could see through the glass pane that he removed his gloves, glasses and hat. His hair, a deep chestnut brown, was streaked by lines of silver, his eyes were bright but the pupils weren’t dilated like the officers ones.<br/>“If your done staring, might I ask you a few questions?” the doctor said snapping out of my trance and I could feel a bit of heat creep up my face. ‘That was awfully rude of me…’ I thought to myself before returning my gaze at the doctor.</p>
<p>“Now then, let’s start with something simple. What is your name?” He asked and my gaze slowly fell to the floor as I sunk deep into thought, I eventually looked up and shrugged “You don’t know your own name? Hmmm, that head injury must have done a lot more than just for show.” He utter the last part and my breath hitched, my hand reaching to the right side of my head, I hiss as I felt the stitches “Don’t touch your head! You might rip the stitches and you could bleed to death!” the doctors voice bellowed from beyond the glass, I flinched and I dove beneath the bed “Dear God, not this again. Look I’m sending Constable Morris down there, you best behave.” The doctor said before the intercom turned off.</p>
<p>I hid under the bed in a state of panic, I clawed the floor, I was hyperventilating and my vision was blurry from the tears that started to form. I screwed my eyes shut and fell to my side into the fetal position. I heard the bed being pushed away from me and two arms picked me up off the ground, at this point I was sobbing, my head was throbbing. A hand was lightly pressed on my head and I felt the person starting to swing from side “Is alright, don’t worry…” the person muttered softly.</p>
<p>Somehow it made me calmer, I shook in the persons arms as I slowly calmed down from my panic state… My eyes felt heavy as they threatened to close, everything just seemed to slow down.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to see who it was, his eyes matched his neat hair. It reminded me of toasted chicory, dark in color but it had a dirty blonde shine to it in the light. His mask made his smile feel unreal, almost untrustworthy. I looked away for a moment as I felt the tension in the room grow thick, I tried escaping from his arms but they held me in place until he knew I was calmed down. </p>
<p>My heart started to race again, I felt his grip loosened and I took the chance and lightly pushed him away from me. I turned around to avoid the crazed look in his eyes and softly mumbled “I-I’m going back to bed…” I walked towards the bed again and flinched when I heard the door slam shut. All the work and effort to befriend him…all for naught. Why did I push him away? </p>
<p> With all of these thoughts running through my head, I struggled to fall asleep. I tossed and turned before finally settling on a position and drifting into an uneasy rest. Tomorrow is another day…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>